


Coffeeshop (But make it Zukka)

by Inkkblots



Series: Coffeeshop (But make it Zukka) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Zuko can't interact with humans, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: Zuko is a barista at the Jasmine Dragon Tea (and coffee) shop. Sokka is the cute boy who likes to get Chai Tea before his classes. Zuko notices Sokka but is to awkward to do anything about it. (Maybe I'll write more later who knows.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Coffeeshop (But make it Zukka) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903087
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	Coffeeshop (But make it Zukka)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a coffeeshop short story I wrote years ago in college as an assignment about a nameless awkward boy and a cute girl. I found it when cleaning out files on my computer and thought "But what if it was gay? Oh- BUT WHAT IF IT WAS ZUKKA?" and thus edited the whole thing to fit this idea. 
> 
> If people actually like this little drabble o' mine maybe I'll add to it; rewrite it from Sokka's POV? Add a sequel where flirting actually happens? A date proving this ship is two halves of a whole idiot? Who knows.
> 
> This is posted on AO3 and AO3 only, nowhere else has permission to post this work.

The first time Zuko saw him, he thought nothing of it. He was just another face to pass through the Jasmine Dragon teashop that Tuesday morning; but by the tenth time he saw him, Zuko had picked up on his pattern, and could immediately recognize him as soon as he entered the shop. Every day at almost nine o’clock he’d stop by the shop and order a large cup of spiced chai tea, no sugar, and just a hint of cream. He usually wore beat up jeans and a t-shirt; his dark brown hair pulled back and shaved on the sides with a worn blue messenger bag splattered with paint thrown over his shoulder. Everyday he’d smile at Zuko when he handed over the tea, and every day he slowly grew fonder of this mystery boy, curious about who he was, where he was coming from, and where he could be going to.  
The fourth time Zuko saw him it was a Sunday, he wore a dark blue bomber jacket with embroidered koi and his hair was down, covering the undercut and reaching his jawline; different from his usual look. He had the same bag, but the splattered paint had been covered by a screen-printed patch of white ink on black canvas of the moon. Zuko wondered if he was a student at the nearby university, an art student perhaps.  
One day; the seventh time Zuko saw him enter the shop, he stayed after he ordered his tea. The boy sat at one of the small tables in the corner by the window display, sipping his drink and writing in a notebook. He’d glance up every so often, observing the world and the people around him before returning to the notebook. Zuko wanted to go over and say something - anything – but he stayed behind the counter, getting people their orders as they came in and out of the shop. He glanced up at Zuko once or twice before leaving the shop an hour later. Every Tuesday morning after that, he’d sit in the corner and stay for an hour or so; sketching and writing in his notebook.  
The shop was unusually busy the tenth time the cute mystery boy stopped in. Zuko was in the back, blending coffee beans and brewing teas to make orders as the cashier sent them his way when he came in. He peered around the coffee machine to see the boy standing in line, looking around until his eyes settled on him. Zuko went back to pouring the next order as soon as their eyes made contact; worried that he had caught him staring. When he finished the order he was working on, he grabbed cup for the next order as he cautiously peered out into the shop again. The boy was staring straight back at him, as if he had never moved his eyes away from Zuko’s spot behind the counter. He smiled and gave a little wave; which is when a fresh cup of hot coffee overflowed all over his hand, drawing his attention back to the fact that he was making coffee for a grumpy looking goth girl waiting at the counter. Zuko pulled his hand back and grimaced, wrapping his apron around his hand as the cashier jumped in to take over for him as he moved to the sink in the back to run water over his hand. The next few days he convinced his uncle to let him work in the back; embarrassed that the boy may have seen the whole ordeal, after all he had smiled and waved at Zuko.  
The next time Zuko saw him he was nervous and fidgeting behind the counter staring at the clock. It was a Tuesday, and he had finally worked up the nerve to ask for his name, or to say something other than ‘here’s your tea’ when he came up to the counter, but he hadn’t come in to the shop. Zuko was beginning to think something had happened to him, but he walked through the doors a few moments later, digging through his bag and almost walking into another patron who was exiting the shop. It was almost ten-thirty; he must have been running late. Relieved he was all right; he turned and grabbed a cup and the kettle.  
The boy was muttering and finally pulled his wallet from his bag when he approached the counter, where as soon as he arrived Zuko placed a large cup of spiced chai tea, no sugar, and just a hint of cream on the counter. “I, uh, saw you come in. You looked like you were in a rush, so I went ahead and made your usual,” he gave a nervous smile, unsure of what he would do.  
“Oh my god,” he paused for a moment and stared at the drink. Zuko wrung his apron in his hand, worried that he would call him a creep or something and storm out, but he looked back at him and smiled. “Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver! I slept in and I have a test today and- Dude! Thank you!” He paid for the tea and placed his wallet back in his bag before he grabbed the tea, smiling at Zuko again and went to leave. Zuko wanted to say more but that smiled had left him with flushed cheeks and a lack of brain function with the brilliance of it.  
“You’re welcome,” was all he could mumble out as he watched the boy make a beeline for the door to rush to his test.  
Stopping just before he reached the door, he looked back to Zuko. “I’m Sokka by the way, see you soon!”


End file.
